The invention relates to devices for mounting and/or supporting an apparatus in vibrational insulation from adjacent structures upon which the apparatus is mounted and/or supported.
Vibrations or sudden motions occur in many settings. In general, any reciprocating or rotating component of an apparatus may set up internal vibrational motion that can damage the apparatus itself or structures that the apparatus contacts or is mounted upon. Vibrations also may originate external to the apparatus. For example, seismic disturbances may damage sensitive devices or items that are mounted upon a frame or rack, supported by a floor, or mounted on the wall or ceiling of a building. Accordingly, effective vibration-isolating devices are important to minimize damage from these internally or externally generated vibrations or motions.
An exemplary site of vibration is an exhaust system of a large truck. The exhaust system generally includes a muffler to reduce noise for both the driver and the community. However, the large size of an efficient muffler, along with the large diameter of exhaust pipes found on heavy trucks, provide a very heavy exhaust assembly to be mounted on the truck. Brackets strong enough to stably attach the exhaust assembly to the truck cab are available, but they create tension between the exhaust assembly and the truck cab. Specifically, the exhaust assembly is attached to the engine, so that engine vibration relative to the cab tends to jar the exhaust assembly loose and damage it structurally. Furthermore, this vibration is transferred to the truck cab, creating a noisier, less relaxing atmosphere for the driver. Therefore, a device is needed to absorb this vibration.
Devices are available that absorb and isolate vibrations. For example, one device that attempts to dampen vibration of an exhaust assembly relies on the compressibility of rubber. This device sandwiches a compressible rubber body between brackets mounted on the truck cab and the exhaust assembly. However, the inability of the rubber body to deform significantly in this device prevents effective isolation of the exhaust assembly relative to the cab. Other devices include additional structural components to mount a rubber body in contact with a fluid layer. As the rubber body compresses or deforms, it pushes fluid from the fluid layer through one or more orifices to absorb vibrations or shocks. These other devices are more complicated to manufacture, generally relying on preformed housing components to hold the rubber body. As a result, at least one additional housing component is required to generally enclose the rubber body.
Therefore, vibration isolating devices are needed that are relatively simple to manufacture through use of a small number of component parts. Similarly, methods are needed to enable manufacture of such devices.
The invention provides a vibration-isolating device for mounting and/or supporting an apparatus in vibrational insulation from adjacent structures, and a method for fabricating the vibration-isolating device. The vibration-isolating device includes a housing with a side wall portion joined to an end cap. A cushion is disposed on an inner surface of the side wall portion. The cushion is at least partially spaced from the end cap to form an interior compartment. A displaceable member is affixed to the cushion, extending away from the end cap. The displaceable member moves relative to the housing to dampen vibrations or sudden forces exerted on either the member or the housing.